


Comfort Me, Please

by Animeloverlovescats



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Actually all characters besides Kirito are only mentioned, And some therapy, Angst, Angst train coming your way!, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kirito needs a hug, M/M, Mentioned Kirisuna, Mentioned Yujikiri, but most of all his best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeloverlovescats/pseuds/Animeloverlovescats
Summary: How can Kirito forget?





	Comfort Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote a sad.

“Mou~, Kiritoooo! What was that for?”

Kirito had come back from watering his flowers and almost immediately pressed his flaxen haired friend down to the couch for a snuggle, much to said friend’s chagrin.

Kirito giggled as he pressed himself closer to Eugeo. “I just felt like a snuggle.” He had never told Eugeo, but the black haired Swordsman figured Eugeo knew that he needed them. Ever since Kirigaya Kazuto had found he was adopted, the normally handsy child had become withdrawn. Which in turn starved him of the affection he had always needed.

Asuna tried to help, he could tell, but her touch held to much ‘worship’ to help him relax.

Sugha tried as well, but her embrace only held the confusing emotions of many years of neglect.

Klein didn’t live close enough to be of any help, and Silica, Lisbeth, and Sinon held him on to high a pedestal to understand.

Eugeo, on the other hand, held the warmth Kirito had been starved of for a good portion of his life. He was perfect.

With him, he wasn’t on a pedestal that he couldn’t come down from. With him, Kirito was Kirito. He didn’t _have_ to be strong all the time, never had the _expectation_ of eternal greatness. He could be how he truly was; funny, kind, loving, silly Kirito.

Here, he could be with Eugeo.

The black haired Swordsman relaxed as he attempted to mold himself into his friend’s body, the day’s stress melting away like ice on a hot day.

_And then it was gone._

Kirito’s eyes snapped open as the warmth he had been clutching disappeared, leaving him behind in a cold circular room made of marble.

_No_

Against his will, he scanned the room as the familiar ( _familiar god damn it why is this familiar_ ) scene fell into place.

_ please no! _

A pile of smoking swords, an unconscious Alice, a still Cardinal lying dead on the floor, and...

Kirito gasped for air as his heart and lungs painfully clenched.

_Eugeo_

His _best friend_ was just _lying there_ , a ruby red liquid— _he couldn’t believe it to be blood_ —in a puddle around his still body—

———————————————

“STOP!!!”

Kirito sprang up from bed, panting, as he looked fearfully around the room.

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as his mind recollected images from his nightmare.

( _The warmth and care, followed by fear, sadness, emptiness_)

Kirigaya Kazuto tucked in his knees to his chest, sobbing quietly, as he attempted to keep that kind, innocent, and wonderful warmth close to him.

Warmth he would never be able to feel again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wrote this in the middle of writing another Yujikiri fanfic (main ship being Yujikiri this time) and it is _long_. So if you’re okay with reading my crappy writing, it should be out in the time span of a couple weeks to a couple of months.


End file.
